


World on Fire

by remontada



Category: Pilgrimage (2017), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Detective story inspired by Umberto Eco's "The Name of the Rose"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Brother Diarmuid
Kudos: 8





	World on Fire




End file.
